


all i wanna do

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: yuta and ten are hot as fuck and hansol loves being able to call them his girlfriends





	all i wanna do

**Author's Note:**

> okay woo extra tags bc it's easier to do it like this:  
> \- locker room sex  
> \- (unintentional) orgasm denial  
> \- blowjobs  
> \- straight sex and buttstuff too  
> \- oral  
> \- snowballing  
> \- squirting  
> \- biting  
> \- mild oppa kink
> 
> i think that's everythin but idk, anyways this whole thing is unbetad an idk how good it is so um, enjoy i guess

* * *

ten gasps as her back hits the lockers, head knocking against as the metal as yuta pushes her back but the little jolt of pain is nothing compared to the arousal thrumming through her whole body. yuta’s hands are warm as they slide down her body, starting at her shoulders and making their way down to her waist before sliding down again to move underneath the soft material of her skirt.

her hands feel like they’re burning marks into ten’s thighs as she strokes them and ten loves the feeling, already a little breathless. yuta must notice, because she chuckles a little and then she’s leaning in to capture ten’s lips in a biting kiss. there’s no semblance of tenderness, yuta is diving in for what she wants and ten fucking loves that yuta doesn’t treat her like a doll that’s going to break at any moment.

yuta nips at her lower lip and ten’s breath hitches, giving yuta the perfect opportunity to lick her way into ten’s mouth. they moan in unison the second their tongues slide together, and ten brings her hands up to grasp at yuta’s short hair, somehow trying to pull her even closer. yuta’s hands are still resting on ten’s thighs, though when ten takes her turn to bite at yuta’s lip, her hands clench unconsciously and ten pants loudly at the rough treatment she’s getting. they both pull back, their breathing harsh in the silence of the locker room and ten wants more.

“do that again,” she says, voice strong but breathy and yuta’s head tilts a little in question. “the thing you did with your hands. pinch me, squeeze me. a little pain is good.” yuta’s eyebrows raise but she looks more than willing to do whatever ten asks so she keeps going. “what are your nails like?”

yuta lifts up her hands and whilst ten is sad at the loss of contact she’s also happy to find that yuta’s got perfectly manicured, long nails. “mm good, they look like they’ll leave nice marks on my skin,” she says before deciding that they’ve spent too much time talking (even though yuta hasn’t actually said anything) and she drags yuta back in for another kiss.

when yuta’s tongue slides into her mouth again, ten moans and wraps one of her legs around yuta’s waist so that their bodies are flush against each other. yuta’s hands move back down instinctively but instead of resting on ten’s thighs again, they move around the back of her skirt to grab at her ass and fuck, it feels good. her hips buck up instinctively and yuta’s grip gets tighter and ten sobs into their kiss.

“please, please, touch me yuta, please i need it,” she begs, voice wavering when one of yuta’s fingers teases at the edge of her panties. “fuck, i’m so fucking wet for you. want you to feel me. need you to – fuck – touch me.” and hell, if yuta isn’t gonna listen. she brings her hands up to ten’s shoulders and ignores the youngers whine as she pulls them back and moves them over to the closest bench. yuta sits down, pulling ten with her so that she ends up straddling her thighs, a leg either side of her waist and she wastes no time, leaning forwards to kiss at ten’s neck as her hands slip back underneath her skirt.

despite ten already telling her about how wet she was, yuta still curses against the skin of her neck when he fingers brush against the crotch of her panties and she feels the slickness for herself. even the minor contact is enough to have ten whimpering and it serves to motivate yuta. she doesn’t even bother pulling ten’s pants off, instead simply pushing the material aside as she rubs the tips of two fingers against ten’s folds and it feels like velvet against her fingers as she moves up towards ten’s clit.

above her, ten is breathing so erratically that yuta would be worried if they hadn’t fucked before. ten’s always had a tendency to completely lose herself to the feeling during sex and it seems like today definitely isn’t an exception to that. she’s letting out a stream of whimpers and mewls and yuta’s fingers work against her and her whole body shakes when yuta’s thumb starts rubbing circles over her clit.

“yes, fuck yes, fuck i love you so much, can’t wait for you to fuck the fuck out of me.”

yuta would laugh at her girlfriends stream of expletives in any other situation but she’s too enraptured with watching her squirm and writhe in her lap as she keeps the friction going. eventually, ten needs more and yuta knows she can’t give it in their current position so she pulls her hand back and makes sure to wait until ten’s eyes are open to suck her slick fingers into her mouth. the taste is sweet, which means that ten’s pineapple theory actually works, but more than that it just tastes like ten and yuta can’t help but moan around her fingers before she slowly slides them from her mouth, making a popping noise.

and ten? ten’s just staring at her in awe, cheeks flush and hair a little mussed from before and she looks so so beautiful. she stays stock still when yuta’s hands fall to her waist and yuta is thankful that she’s so petite because it takes practically nothing to pick her up and lay her down on the bench.

she fits almost perfectly inbetween ten’s legs and it’s takes all her self-restraint to not fucking ravage ten there and then when she lifts up her skirt and splays the material over her stomach. ‘i fucking love you’ she murmurs before crawling a little closer and leaning down to nose against the waistline of her panties. ten almost yells when yuta breathes right over her cunt and yuta is so so glad that nobody is using the gym adjacent to the locker room right now because she really doesn’t want to be interrupted.

she takes her time sliding ten’s panties down her legs and ten shivers as the silk rubs against the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. once they’re finally off ten’s legs yuta throws them over to her bag and then sets her full attention on ten. laying on the bench, legs splayed a little and skirt pushed up with her cunt on display for anyone to see she looks delectable, like a five course meal with dessert included and yuta wants to taste. she wants to fucking devour ten.

the thing is though, she also loves to be a tease so she starts by walking her fingers up ten’s left leg, starting at her knee. she moves slowly, calculated, making sure not to touch any more than is necessary and given the way that ten’s hips buck slightly, it’s getting to her. she starts to squirm as yuta’s hand edges closer and closer to where she really wants it to be and the sigh of relief she lets out when yuta’s fingers slide against her folds again is heavenly.

she slips her fingers up and down a couple of times, simply feeling more than pleasuring ten and within seconds the younger is whining for more. “yuyu please, please touch me, please i need it. wanna feel you more, wanna feel you inside me.”

“patience baby,” yuta coos in response, though she does make her movements a little firmer, fingertips edging around ten’s hole just for a second before moving away again.  
at this point, ten’s legs are shaking and her eyes are wet, a few stray tears stuck in her eyelashes as she chokes back a moan and yuta feels her resolve starting to crumble but she continues to tease, if only for a little longer.

ten’s just about beg again when she feels yuta’s breath fan over her skin and she’s given no time to prepare before yuta’s tongue is licking her up and down. this time she does scream, barely able to contain herself, and her hands scramble at the edge of the bench before they find purchase in yuta’s hair, pulling harshly when yuta has the nerve to laugh into her. she keeps a tight grip when yuta’s tongue flicks over her clit teasingly and her back fucking arches when yuta sucks it between her lips.

she’s so distracted by yuta’s mouth that she doesn’t even notice what her hands are doing and she chokes on her breath when two fingers start pushing into her. once she’s fully inside yuta gives her only a couple of seconds to adjust before her fingers start moving and ten honestly doesn’t have enough words in her vocabulary to describe how fucking good it feels when the pads of yuta’s fingers rub against her walls. they keep moving in a steady rhythm as yuta continues to flick between licking and sucking at her clit and ten can feel the warmth starting to build in her abdomen. she can feel herself climbing higher and higher and then yuta’s fingers brush against that little bundle of nerves inside of her and ten is close, so close.

and then the locker room door swings open.

the pair of them freeze, heads turning in sync to stare at the person stood in the doorway. yuta immediately relaxes when she sees that it’s just hansol but ten freaks out, pushing herself up so that she’s sat on the bench, legs falling either side of it and shooting daggers at hansol. “really? you choose now to walk in. just as i’m about to come!” she sounds so affronted at the interruption that yuta can’t help but giggle and hansol joins in with his own quiet chuckle.

“stop laughing at me,” ten whines, smacking her hands down on her barely covered thighs and she pouts when neither her boyfriend or her girlfriend stop.

hansol steps closer, dropping down onto the bench next to ten and he leans in to kiss her on the cheek before stroking a hand through her messy hair. she immediately relaxes, pout falling from her face and she turns herself around so that they can properly kiss. the soft press of lips against lips is a sharp juxtaposition to the frantic kisses she’d been sharing with yuta earlier but it’s just so hansol that ten loves it.

they kiss until yuta clears her throat and they pull apart, hansol flushing a little when he looks at yuta before reaching out for her hand and dragging her over to sit in his lap. they look at each other for a minute or so, just taking each other in, and when their lips finally touch yuta moans, her hands curling around hansol’s shoulders. he’s still gentle with her, but it’s different to how he was with ten, more consuming but still slow. his tongue licks across the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance and she gives it to him, whining a little when his hands squeeze just a little too tight around her waist and his tongue licks across the roof of her mouth. by the time they pull apart, yuta is more than a little flustered and hansol only worsens that when he murmurs, “you taste like ten.”

at the mention of her name, ten hums and when the pair turn to look at her, they both choke on their spit. she’s sat up on the bench, with her legs bent in front of her and she’s using one arm to hold herself up with she rubs at her clit with her free one. she doesn’t bother stopping when the pair look at her, instead smirking like the little shit she is. “what?” she asks innocently, like she doesn’t know what she’s doing to either of them.

neither has an answer and ten smiles smugly. hansols fingers fidget where they’re resting on yuta’s waist and he takes a deep breath, composing himself before he speaks again. his voice is still shaky but both yuta and ten think that it’s cute.

“okay so volleyball practice starts in ten minutes, and i’m assuming you don’t want to still be here when the team comes in to get ready.”

“yeah, no thanks. i may be into exhibitionism but there’s a massive difference between you fingering me at the lunch table and all of us fucking in front of like twenty guys,” ten says, already standing up from the bench and hansol admires her legs as she smooths down her skirt. “your house or mine?” it’s directed at yuta and she hums thoughtfully before shaking her head.

“my brothers home from university at the minute. something about reading week.”

ten nods before turning to hansol. he shakes his head too. “mum’s working from home at the minute whilst they redecorate the office.”

“well i guess we’re lucky that my house is all empty,” she says and yuta frowns at her.

“if you knew your house was free why did you even bother asking us?”

ten stays silent for a second. “i haven’t cleaned my room?” she voices it like a question, her voice inflecting at the end and hansol laughs.

“you don’t sound so sure about that,” hansol says, hands rubbing up and down yuta’s thighs as he speaks.

“okay so maybe i was having a little fun last night and maybe i forgot to change the sheets.” she pauses. “and maybe i left a bunch of stuff everywhere.”

yuta huffs. “tennie, do you not remember that time i came over when we were first dating and you’d forgotten to pull your dildo off the bathroom door. i literally don’t give a shit what crap you have lying around your room. to be completely honest, it’s kind of hot thinking about you pleasuring yourself like that.”

“do you think about us when you do it?” hansol asks, and yuta hums and nods in approval of his question.

“no, i think about youngho and his monster co-”

“okay, fuck you.”

“yes dumbasses, of course i think about you,” ten laughs and she thinks that it’s cute, how hansol face lights up a little at her answer. she wants to tease them a little longer but footsteps echo from down the hallway and hansol jumps up from the bench, dislodging yuta and sending her falling to the ground. ‘fucking asshat’ she murmurs under her breath as she picks herself up from the ground and ten would laugh but the voices are almost right outside the door now and her panties are still in plain view.

they manage to sort themselves out to look vaguely presentable by the time the team pushes their way into the locker room and if they notice the panties hanging from hansol’s pocket as he walks past then they don’t mention it. ten’s flustered look attracts a little more attention and she giggles when someone wolf whistles at the three of them just before they leave.

the walk to ten’s car takes no more than five minutes but it’s still too much for yuta and she pushes ten up against the passenger door when they get close enough. they share a kiss that’s more just panting into each other’s mouths than anything else and all hansol can do is watch as his girlfriend’s basically dry hump each other right in front of him. eventually he has to pull them apart when he spots mr. moon walking towards them from across the parking lot and he basically shoves them both into the backseat before jogging round to the driver’s seat and starting up the car.

ten and yuta resume their previous activities almost as soon as hansol starts to drive off and he’s sure that mr. moon sends them a more than surprised look as they slowly drive past him towards the car park exit. this is definitely gonna make hansol and yuta’s shared history lessons more than a little awkward but hansol figures it’s worth it when he looks back in his rear-view mirror and finds yuta sprawled across the backseat and ten knelt inbetween her legs.

they just barely beat rush hour, and manage to make it to tens house in a record ten minutes, thanks to some questionable driving from hansol and they all tumble into the house, first toeing off their shoes before practically running up to ten’s room. ten laughs breathlessly when hansol comes up behind her and she leans her head back to rest on his shoulder as he slowly unbuttons her school shirt. he leaves a trail of wet kisses down her neck and across her shoulders as he pulls he shirt off, dropping it to the floor absentmindedly before bringing his hands back up to reach inside her bra and cup her breasts.

his hands are much bigger than hers and yuta’s and it feels so, so good as he massages them gently in his grip. his palms are warm, fingers too and she shivers when one of his thumbs flicks across one of her nipples. ten doesn’t think that this can get much better but then yuta is walking up in front of her and she’s already shed her own shirt and bra and ten takes in a heavy breath when she catches a glint of her nipple piercings.

she makes grabby hands, reaching out for yuta and she chuckles, before stepping close enough that she can hold ten’s wrists in her hands and bring them up to her breasts. they’re warm under ten’s palms and she squeezes them lightly, chuckling a little when yuta’s grip around her wrist tightens. she mimics what hansol is doing to her and rubs one of her thumbs over her nipple, pressing down firmly, just how she likes it.

“fuck, fuck, feels so good,” she pants, whining high when ten pinches at both of her nipples, teasing the bars that she’s got running through them and her noises alone are enough to have ten shivering. paired with the way hansol is massaging her breasts, she’s surprised her knees haven’t given in yet. they’re close to buckling though, and she’s weirdly thankful when hansol’s hands slide free from her bra and move down to her waist for a moment.

he squeezes his hands lightly before patting her on the butt and then he’s pulling away, much to ten’s dismay. “hey, i’ll be back in a second okay,” he says and both girls nod at him, before turning back to each other.

without hansol’s hands in the way, yuta takes the opportunity to undo ten’s bra and she flings it over her shoulder haphazardly, giggling when it hits something with a loud clatter and then she’s stepping closer, closer, until their chests are pressed together and one of yuta’s hands rest on ten’s jaw whilst the other moves to the nape of her neck and they’re moving closer still until their lips are connecting once again.

it’s just as frantic as before, though ten doesn’t really care that their noses bump and yuta’s teeth catch a little on her lower lip because yuta is slowly walking her backwards towards the bed and ten is excited for what’s to come. the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she laughs breathlessly as she falls back against the sheets. she wasn’t lying when she said that she hadn’t tidied up from her activites last night and yuta inhales sharply when she catches sight of a pair of crumpled panties, a bottle of lube and ten’s favourite vibrator pushed up next to her pillow. her eyes fall closed as images of ten spread out on her bed, fucking herself with the toy as she screams for both yuta and hansol and arousal floods yuta’s body as she crawls over ten and leans down to capture her lips in a consuming kiss.

she bites and nips at ten’s lower lip before licking her way inside and ten practically melts against the sheets as she lets yuta take control. her hands scratch at the bed when yuta leaves a trail of sloppy kisses from the corner of her mouth down to her neck and across her shoulder and she mewls when yuta’s teeth graze against her skin.

“can i, ah- can i bite you,” yuta asks breathlessly, lips brushing against ten’s shoulder as she speaks. ten nods frantically, head bouncing against the mattress a little and yuta thinks her eagerness is cute. “and can i leave marks?”

“please. please do. want people to know that i belong to someone.”

“fucking hell that’s hot,” hansol groans and both girls turn around to watch him as he walks back into the room. he’s taken off his school shirt, leaving him in his way-too-tight-fitting trousers and nothing else and yuta drools a little as he moves closer. he doesn’t stop moving until he’s stood behind yuta and her head drops down onto ten’s shoulder when his hands fall to her waist.

turns out yuta is knelt close enough to edge of the bed for hansol to be able to press right up against her and she mewls when she feels the outline of his cock rubbing against her ass. it feels ridiculously good, even through the layers of her skirt and panties and her hips buck backwards as she pants into ten’s shoulder, desperate for more friction. he’s willing to give it to her; he’s willing to give her whatever she wants but underneath the both of them ten is whining needily and it wouldn’t be fair of him to treat one girlfriend better than the other.

when he pulls back yuta’s hands swing backwards, reaching out for his hips in attempt to get him to stay but she doesn’t move quick enough and she whines sadly as she watches hansol walk across the room to ten’s chest of drawers. she’s ready to jump off the bed and follow him, but ten’s roaming hands quickly capture yuta’s attention and she melts when ten flicks over her nipple piercings again.

“what happening to biting?” she asks sadly, and yuta can’t help but kiss the pout off of her face. she murmurs a quiet sorry and ten accepts it quickly because yuta moves back down, nosing at the underside of ten’s jaw and she presses a couple of soft kisses there before moving across to her shoulder. the first bite to her skin is playful, leaving nothing more than a barely-there red mark and yuta does this a couple times before sinking her teeth in for real. she doesn’t pull back until a minute or so later and even then she doesn’t pull back properly, staying pressed flush against ten as she sucks and licks at the darkening patch of skin. seven minutes and a couple hickies later, yuta finally pulls back to observe her work and she’s pleased to find that her marks are all dark purple and very, very visible.

“mm you look so good baby,” she coos, leaning down to press one, two, three chaste kisses to ten’s lips. it’s not enough for the younger girl and she lifts her head up when yuta pulls back, trying to pull her into a deeper kiss and yuta is about to give into her when something clatters behind them and hansol curses quietly.

when yuta twists round to look at him she finds him bent over, picking his phone up from the floor and it’s not hard to figure out what he was doing. her mouth twists into a smirk as their eyes meet and he flushes. “hansol, were you recording us?” she asks slyly and he splutters, clearly not expecting to be caught. “why don’t you come closer, i’m sure me and ten can put on a nice lil’ show for you.” she shakes her ass teasingly, knowing that her panties are in view in this position and hansol’s breath hitches before he starts to walk closer on now shaky legs.

they spend a couple minutes rearranging themselves, ten whining the whole time because she’s nearly come three times today and every single impending orgasm has been interrupted. she’s allowed to be annoyed. eventually, they end up with hansol sat with his back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him and yuta and ten lying adjacent to him. in the move, yuta finally manages to rid ten of her skirt, leaving the panties though and she looks so good in all of her (nearly) naked glory, laid splayed against the sheets with a deep red flush across her face and most of her chest. even her ears are a little tinted.

this time, ten climbs on top of her, but instead of slipping into their earlier position she keeps moving, until she’s almost hovering over yuta’s face. “please tell me i can ride your face?” she asks, desperation clear in her voice. “i’m so close please, please yuyu.”

“yeah, fuck of course ten. c’mere,” she says and then she’s reaching her hands up to grab at ten’s thighs to hold her in place and leaning up to nip at the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. ten yelps, her whole body shaking and she lowers herself down, hands gripping the head board for stability.

unlike before, yuta gets straight to work, skipping the teasing entirely and moving her head a little so that she can suck at ten’s reddened clit. she alternates between that and flicking the tip of her tongue over it and it’s not long before ten’s hips slowly start to rock against yuta’s face. it’s hot as fuck and yuta flattens her tongue, laving it down ten’s lips towards her opening and ten practically screams when yuta’s tongue pushes inside of her.

“god you make the nicest noises,” hansol moans, and when yuta takes a second to look over at him, she almost loses it. one hand is moving over his cock whilst the other teases at his nipples and he looks so fucking good, yuta can’t help but moan into ten’s cunt which in turn has ten curling in on herself, her grip on the headboard tightening as her whole body starts to thrum with her impending orgasm. “god ten, you don’t know what you do to me.”

“au contraire,” she gasps, hips speeding up as a familiar warmth starts to pool in her abdomen. “i know exactly what i do to you… oppa.”

“fucking fuck.”

“point proven.”

“god, how are you so fucking chatty even with yuta inbetween your legs. will nothing shut up you up?”

“mm, maybe we could – ah, fuck – maybe we could find out la-ater? i think it’d be kinda hard to talk with my mouth full,” she giggles, body now noticeably shaking and she can’t help but gasp when a strong hand grabs at her chin. their teeth clash as hansol pushes their mouths together, but it really doesn’t matter because ten’s is on fucking cloud nine and the extra sensation of hansol licking and biting at her lips has her teetering dangerously close to the edge.

what does it in the end, is yuta pulling back one of her hands, moving it around ten’s body so that she can thrust two fingers inside and almost immediately ten is screaming into hansol’s mouth, back arching and hips moving on overdrive as warmth spreads throughout her whole body. she stays there, hovering above yuta until the girl protests and then ten flops to the side landing almost entirely of top of hansol, who lets out a quiet oof.

ten’s quietly giggling to herself, still shaking slightly from the aftershocks of her orgasm and she curls herself around hansol, sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck before nuzzling against his chest. “god, that was fucking good,” she sighs and yuta scoffs.

“good? only good? i would’ve said astounding, breathtaking, heck even amazing would’ve cut it.”

“hey shut the fuck up nakamoto, you literally fucked me so well that i can’t think of any better words. take it as a goddamn compliment.”

“well it’s nice for some isn’t it. i’m still wet as fuck and hansol’s dick looks hard enough to bust the button on his trousers, but hey at least you came, right?”

ten chuckles, before stretching out her arms and making grabby hands in yuta’s direction, who sighs but moves closer anyways. “mm that’s a good girl,” ten hums, leaning in to press a bunch of chaste kisses across yuta’s face once she gets close enough. “you get so cranky when you’re horny. buuut, i guess i still like you, so it’s fine.” she presses one more kiss on the tip of yuta’s nose and then she’s relinquishing her grip on hansol and rolling off of his lap before yuta can even think of a response.

she then flops off the side of the bed about as gracefully as you can when falling off a bed, which isn’t very, shouting that she’s okay as she hits the floor. both yuta and hansol laugh, only continuing when ten’s face pops up at the side of the bed to frown at them.

“hey, no laughing at me. i rolled away so that you could have sexy fun times too. i’m being a good person.”

“just because you’re being nice doesn’t mean we can’t laugh at you,” hansol says, relaxing back against the headboard as yuta settles into his lap. “the two things aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“the two things aren’t mutually exclusive,” ten mocks as she walks towards the door, deepening her voice to mock hansol and yuta chokes on her laugh, her head ducking into hansol’s shoulder. “anyways, i’m fucking parched so you kids have fun whilst i go to get a drink. use protection, yada yada. and you, yuta,” she says, pointing at the girl with her brow furrowed. “save some hansol for me because i have another orgasm in me, maybe two if you’re lucky.” and then she’s gone. they both watch her perky little butt as she wanders off into the corridor, until they can’t see it anymore and then their full attention turns to each other.

“so,” yuta says, resting one of her hands at the nape of hansol’s neck, stroking her fingers through the short, fuzzy hairs there. “you maybe want me to do something about this?” she grinds her hips down to clarify what she means and hansol lets out a deep groan, fingers squeezing yuta’s thigh. “i’m gonna take that as a yes.”

hansol nods and yuta takes that as her cue to lean in and press their lips together. at the same time, she rolls her hips down, grinding against hansol’s cock and even through the three layers the warmth feels heavenly as it rubs against her. they stay like that for a while, kissing, grinding and it’s nice, beyond nice, but yuta needs to more. she wants to feel hansol against her.

when she moves out of hansol’s lap he whines, hands reaching out to pull her back but yuta bats them away. she doesn’t move far, sitting right next to him and she kneels up, legs spread a little and god, does hansol like the view. when she’s like this, he can see everything, from the glint on her nipple piercings to her squishy little belly button (it’s an outie and hansol loves it a lot) to the little purple bow in the middle of her sheer panties. his eyes flit over her body, taking in her hourglass waist, the curve of her boobs and he thinks about how fucking lucky he is to get to be one of the only two people that get to see her like this.  
“hey, take a picture. it’ll last longer.”

hansol laughs. “no camera, no matter the quality, could ever truly capture your beauty. i think i’d rather just keep looking with my eyes.” yuta splutters at his words, her flush deepening just a bit and it takes her a little longer than usual to compose herself.

“sh-shut up you sappy piece of shit,” she chokes out, slapping hansol on the shoulder when he laughs at her. “i guess that means you’d rather me just lie here instead of riding your cock like i was planning on doing.” this time it’s hansol’s turn to choke at her words and he shakes his head frantically. yuta smirks. “that’s what i thought,” she says smugly, moving her hands down to the waist of her panties and slowly pushing them down her legs. they pool at her knees and she leans back onto her bum, so that she can pull them off her legs. she twiddles them on her finger, swinging them around in front of hansol and he snatches them out of her hand and drops them onto the bedsheets before pushing her back and crawling on top of her.

he doesn’t bother speaking, instead leaning over her to get at ten’s bedside drawer where he easily grabs a condom and then he’s reaching up to the pillows for the lube ten had left there. “such a fucking tease, aren’t you? well, that smirk will soon be wiped off your face,” he says, eyes dark as he starts to unbutton his trousers.

yuta’s breath hitches when hansol’s cock bobs up against his stomach, slapping against the firm muscle and leaving a little smudge of pre come. she wants it inside of her so badly and she voices just as much, begging for hansol to fill her up as he slides the condom on. “please please, need to feel you inside of me. how long has it been? a week? two weeks? fuck, who fucking cares, i just know it’s been way too fucking long and i really need you to fuck the shit out of me right now.” she goes on, rambling to the point where he words start to mesh together and by the time hansol finally presses his cock against her, she’s a mess.

“hey, we didn’t do any prep. are you gonna be okay?” hansol asks, his soft tone in complete juxtaposition to how domineering he’d been just seconds ago.

yuta whines, nodding furiously. “ten fingered me in the car on the way here. three fingers. it’s good, i’m good. now put your fucking dick in me or so help me go- oh fuuuck.”

“yeah, oh fuck,” hansol replies as he slowly pushes deeper inside of her. it’s tight, but it feels so so good, on both ends. yuta feels like there’s a fire burning underneath her skin, slowly spreading across her body and she clenches around hansol, mewling when his hips buck and the head of his cock rubs against her g spot. she lifts her legs up, wrapping them around hansol’s torso and she’s grinding her hips down against him, letting out heavy breaths as she gets used to the feeling up being filled up. “can i move? please tell me i can move.” hansol’s voice is hoarse, forced and yuta lets out a stream of yes yes yes, body shaking when hansol pulls out before fucking back into her.

it's more frenzied than their usual fuck, quicker, faster, rougher and yuta is loving every single second of it. the way hansol feels dragging against her walls, even if he is wearing a condom, is fucking heavenly and she loses herself to the feeling, throwing her head back against the bedsheets as he sets a fast pace. her body is already slick with sweat, hips aching a little as hansol thrusts against her, throat starting to feel raw and she loves it. yuta fucking loves how good hansol can make her feel. shit, she just straight up loves hansol.

“oh holy fuck, i think i’m in love with you,” she moans, voice bumping in time with the movement of hansol’s hips and he freezes at her words, eyes opening wide as he stares down at her and then he’s whining, head falling into yuta’s neck as his cock pushes as deep as it can go as he comes, spilling inside of the condom as he mewls against yuta’s skin. yuta barely registers what’s just happened and it doesn’t click until ten magically appears at the end of the bed, nearly empty glass of water in hand as she climbs onto the mattress.

“did you just – did you just come because yuta confessed her undying love for you?” ten asks, voice filled with awe and yuta feels the exact same way. hansol is still panting against her shoulder, hands shaking where they’re gripping her waist and slowly, very slowly, he nods. “fuck, that’s hot. you’re something else ji hansol.” he laughs dryly, twisting his head a little so that he can press a soft kiss to the underside of yuta’s jaw. “whilst we’re at it i’m in love with you too.” hansol just groans again. “oh, and you too yuta. i love you too.”

“i figured that was a given. i mean, isn’t everybody madly in love with me?” she jokes and both hansol and ten reach to swat her on the arm. she frowns and ten leans in to kiss it away. when they pull apart yuta sighs happily, before tugging at hansol’s hair to pull his head up. “so, whilst it’s nice that you came, i am still dying to come. maybe you could do something about that?”

hansol’s eyes light up at her request and he shoots her a small smile as he slowly pulls out of her. he tugs off the condom and throws it in the general direction of ten’s bin, who tuts when he inevitably misses.

she’ll never get used to this bit, the empty feeling that comes whenever hansol’s cock leaves her and she clenches around nothing as hansol shuffles around on the bedsheets.  
“ten, you still have that harness right?” he asks and ten’s head tilts adorably, before her eyes light up knowingly and she smirks at hansol.

“why, yes i do. would you perhaps like me to grab it for you?”

“if you wouldn’t mind.”

“your wish is my desire, oppa,” she says as she jumps off the bed and wanders over to her stupidly big wardrobe, giggling at the moan hansol lets out at the honorific.

yuta’s still laying down, splayed amongst the sheets and she watches curiously as ten crouches down and pulls out a rather flat looking box from underneath a pile of clothes. it’s not one that yuta’s seen before, which is saying something because most of ten’s toys have been bought in yuta’s presence, so to say she’s intrigued would be an understatement. ten practically skips back over to the bed, breasts bouncing as she does so and ten loves how her partners watch her intently as she gets closer. when she gets back to the bed, she jumps on, sitting cross legged and laying the box in her lap. “this is what you meant, right?” she asks, lifting the lid of the box to reveal a soft leather harness with a dildo attached in the middle. a strap on. hansol gulps, nods, and then turns back to look down at yuta.

“wanna see something?” he asks. yuta nods, what else is she supposed to do, and she leans up on her elbows as hansol turns around so that his back is facing them. slowly, way too slowly, he bends down and when a hand reaches back to spread his ass cheeks neither ten or yuta can hold back their moans. he’s got a plug in, one that neither of them have ever seen before and yuta’s mind is swirling as she starts putting together the pieces. “so, who wants to fuck me?”

yuta falls back against the sheets, moaning at the sheer thought of fucking hansol with the strap on and she very nearly comes there and then at the mental imagery that thought provides her. “me, i wanna do it. fuck, please,” she begs, rolling over onto her stomach and then sitting up on her knees. arousal is thrumming through her body and the throbbing inbetween her legs is only getting more intense and god, fucking hell, she really wants to see what hansol looks like spread out on her fake cock. she moans again, reaching out to pull hansol closer and they share a sloppy kiss.

her body shakes when he snakes a hand down to push two fingers into her without warning, back arching and hips bucking and then he’s pulling away. she whines, desperate to keep him close and he huffs out a laugh before flopping back down onto the bed and spreading his legs. his cock lays soft against his stomach, but the girls know hansol inside and out, and they know that it won’t be long until he’s hard again. his stamina is something else, even on a bad day.

“so how do you want me? wanna fuck me missionary? or maybe,” he pauses, rolling onto his stomach and arching his back so that his ass is pressed up, “you want me doggy style.” both yuta and ten moan at that and hansol revels in it, loves teasing them and he sticks his ass just a little further into the air to tease them some more.

“hey, no, roll back over,” yuta says, as she crawls over to ten. “i wanna be able to see your face. wanna be able to kiss you.” and hansol obliges, turning back over and shuffling back so that his head is resting amongst the pillows at the top of the bed. he watches intently, one hand stroking his cock gently, as ten and yuta fuss with the harness. they’ve used it before, but only on each other and yuta shivers as ten tightens the strap under her thighs and the stimulator slips into place. she wiggles a little bit as she gets used to the dull pressure against her clit. 

she's both nervous and excited about this whole thing, though the former definitely outweighs the latter and she can’t help the giddy laugh that escapes her mouth as she moves to kneel inbetween hansol’s spread legs. he looks so good like this, splayed against the sheets and yuta wastes no time, leaning down to tease at his plug. he hisses when he fingers tease his rim and he whimpers pathetically when she pulls it out of him entirely. it’s much longer than she expected, and she looks down at hansol with one eyebrow raised. “when did you even find the time to put this in?”

“english was cancelled this morning. i had to find some way to entertain myself.”

“god, i fucking love you,” yuta gasps and then she’s pressing two slick fingers inside of him. hansol hadn’t even noticed her grab the lube and he chokes on his breath as she scissors her fingers and then presses deeper, searching for that little bundle of nerves.

it’s obvious when she finds it, because hansol fucking screams, hands coming down to hold yuta’s arm in place, his fingers wrapping around her wrist. she does as he wishes, stroking the pads of her fingers over his prostate again and again, smile growing with every mewl and whimper that comes from his mouth. it’s only when ten huffs, that yuta realises she was meant to be doing something else and she thrusts another finger inside of hansol, stretching him as fast as she can. when she adds a fourth finger hansol starts rambling, mumbling under his breath, begging for ‘more more, please just fuck me, fuck me please yuta’ and yuta can’t say no.

she pulls back her fingers and watches in awe for a couple of seconds as hansol’s hole clenches around nothing. yet again however, ten kicks her back into action, poking her in the back as she shuffles around to kneel next to the both of them. “please get on with the show, you’re audience is getting bored.”

yuta huffs out a laugh as she clicks open the lid of the lube. ten always has been a little too impatient. even at times like this. she fucking cheers when yuta presses the tip of the dildo to hansol’s hole, almost drowning out hansol’s own noises and yuta turns to shush her before slowly, carefully, she starts to push in.

now, yuta doesn’t feel much as she pushes inside, only getting a gentle rub from the stimulator, but hansol? hansol looks like he’s in fucking heaven, like every wonderful thing he’s ever done in his life has amounted to this point in his life, where he’s finally being repayed for being a good kid. his jaw is slack, mouth wide open and eyes clenched shut. there’s sweat beading on his forehead, rolling down his face and the noises he’s making are fucking delectable. when yuta bottoms out, hansol lets outs a heaving breath, hands scrabbling at the sheets to find purchase and ten can’t help but moan at the sight.

soon enough he’s begging for yuta to move, chanting ‘please, please, i need more’ under his breath like they’re the only words he knows and yuta braces her hands on his hips, squeezing them once before she’s pulling back so that only the tip of the dildo is still inside of him. she stays like that for a couple of seconds, just watching hansol whine underneath her and then without warning she’s fucking back in and fuck, the deep moan that hansol lets out is hands down the nicest thing yuta has ever heard.

she leans down, close enough that her breasts press against hansol’s chest and she mashes their mouths together in a sloppy kiss as she slowly works into a rhythm. it’s messy; yuta registers the feeling of saliva dripping down her chin and she couldn’t tell you whether it’s hers or hansol’s, but it’s also hot as fuck and fun as hell for everyone involved. ten included.

“jesus fuck, why have we never done this before?” hansol chokes out, head falling back against the bed when yuta speeds up her thrusts a little. “there’s so much time we could’ve spent fucking, we’ve missed out on so- oH fuck holy hell, there, there. do that again,” he moans. yuta listens to him, grinding her hips instead of pulling back and hansol’s back arches beautifully as the dildo rubs against his prostate. this position also does wonders for yuta, giving her the much needed friction against her clit that she's needed all this time and they mooan in tandem as she pushes in a little deeper.

by now, he’s fully hard again, dick bobbing against his stomach in time with yuta’s movements. he screams again, breathier than his one earlier, when ten’s hand circles around his base and yuta gets the message, pulling back up to give space for ten to be able to lean down and take hansol’s head into her mouth. she looks up at him through lidded eyes, makes a thing of tucking her hair behind her ears and then she winks, before taking him all the way in. he’s throbbing in her mouth and ten makes sure to tease his more prominent veins with the tip of her tongue as she pulls back up before bobbing her head down again.

with the combined feelings of yuta fucking him and ten sucking the life out of him, it’s not a surprise to either of them that hansol doesn’t last much longer, but ten is still a little surprised when he shoots into her mouth with no warning other than a hand pulling at her hair roughly. he lets out a ragged breath as he melts against the bedsheets, hissing quietly when yuta pulls out of him and then he’s making grabby hands at ten. she get’s the idea, crawling up the bed so that they can kiss, and she revels in the surprised sound he lets out when he realises that she’s still holding all of his come in her mouth. it passes back and forth between them as they trade slow, languid kisses. when yuta returns back to the bed, after dropping the harness back in the cupboard she pulls the two of them apart, hands rough on hansol’s jaw as she drags him into a kiss and she makes a show and dance about sucking all the remaining come from his mouth before swallowing loudly. the lick of her lips is just the icing on the cake.

they stay like that for a little while, and whilst ten and hansol are content enough to fall asleep, yuta’s cunt is still throbbing between her legs and she makes it known to the other two when she whimpers and ruts up against hansol’s thigh.

“how do you want it,” ten asks, getting straight to the point and yuta smiles at her lovingly as she climbs over hansol’s body and settles inbetween yuta’s legs.

“your mouth. please, i’m still so close,” she answers and ten nods, before shuffling down and getting to work.

she pushes two fingers into her without hesitation, sucking her clit between puckered lips and yuta whines high. two fingers soon turns into three, and then ten’s other hand comes up to stroke at her folds. she’s so fucking close now, her body shaking as ten fucks her, and after a solid minute of ten solely rubbing her fingers against yuta’s g spot, her body freezes before she comes, squirting around ten’s fingers and spilling onto the sheets below.

“holy fuck, you just fucking squirted,” hansol gasps at the same time ten exclaims, “holy shit yuta, you came like as much as hansol did,” and yuta lets out a breathy laugh, eyes falling shut as her afterglow washes over her. she listens to ten ramble about how she thought squirting was an urban legend and how that was the hottest shit she’s ever seen, and only when she’s caught her breath does she bother to interrupt her.

“that’s not the first time that’s happened, y’know,” she says casually a she pushes herself up to sit cross legged. “actually, it happens most of the time whenever i’m playing with my toys.” tens jaw drops at that, eyes falling wide and she would look cute if it weren’t for the glisten across her chin that yuta nows is there because of her.

“what the actual fuck, my girlfriend is a fucking goddess,” ten says, more to herself than anything and yuta chuckles.

“yeah, yeah, i’m fucking wonderful. tell me something that i don't know.”

“okay, wonderful is a strong word. i wouldn’t take it that far.”

“you just called me a fucking goddess yet somehow the word wonderful is too much? what’s the truth ten?”

hansol sighs. “guys, as entertaining as this is, there is come drying against my stomach and these sheets are in dire need of changing, so maybe you could save the bickering for after we’re done cleaning up?” he lifts his hands up in mock surrender when both yuta and ten turn to glare at him. “hey, it was just a suggestion.”

“does your suggestion maybe include a third- no, fourth? second? fuck, i don’t know what number we’re on. does it include another round in the shower?” ten asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. yuta giggles. hansol just sighs again.

“if my dick can take it, then yeah sure.”

“wooo, shower time,” ten yells, jumping off the bed and running out of her room. “last one to the bathroom has to wash the bedsheets,” she adds on and hansol watches with a resigned huff as yuta leaps from the bed, turning only to wink at him before she’s gone. his girlfriends are fucking devils.

 

but he loves them, so it’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE STRAIGHT PEOPLE SEX wow i feel weird  
> anyways if this was bad pls tell me bc im surprisingly self conscious about this fic ahahhahaha im gonna go now


End file.
